El chico de la bufanda verde
by GabriellaNivans
Summary: Chris Redfield y Piers Nivans son dos completamente desconocidos. En una noche todo cambiará al encontrarse y tener una cita, sin embargo una confesión inesperada sale a la luz.


Sinopsis

Chris Redfield y Piers Nivans son dos completamente desconocidos. En una noche todo cambiará al encontrarse y tener una cita, sin embargo una confesión inesperada sale a la luz.

Dedicatoria

Para Gwen, cumplió años y este es mi pequeño regalo de cumpleaños. Espero que te la pases bien en tu especial con tus seres queridos y sigas cumpliendo muchos años más. Te deseo lo mejor amiga.

El chico de la bufanda verde

**Chris**

**N**o podía sacar de sus pensamientos aquella sonrisa. Sentía que ayer lo había conocido cuando llevaba a Claire al trabajo, y todo fue por un café que olvido su hermana ¿Quién lo diría? Christopher Redfield enamorado de otro hombre, le daba un poco de vergüenza admitirlo porque no estaba acostumbrado a esto, aunque, no le importaba el hecho de salir con otro hombre.

Solamente necesitaba saber un dato importante del joven y era su nombre. Lo único que sabía era cómo solía vestirse aquel joven de cabello castaño y ojos color avellana, y lo que más recordaba era aquella bufanda color verde que llevaba.

De ese encuentro había pasado alrededor de dos meses, en ese lapso de tiempo estuvo investigando y buscando información acerca del chico de la bufanda verde hasta el punto de hacerle un interrogatorio a Claire con la finalidad de obtener una respuesta, sus intentos eran completamente inútiles dado que, no tenía ninguna búsqueda exacta acerca del joven. Le frustraba mucho el no haber pensado correctamente en su primer encuentro y todo porque llevaba prisa para encontrar a Claire.

A partir de su encuentro Chris se le ocurrió una forma sencilla de encontrarlo —claro en caso de que el joven fuera un agente de Terra Save —, decidió llevar cada día a su hermana al trabajo con el simplemente hecho de volverlo a verlo. No lograba comprender el efecto que le ocasiono esa ligera sonrisa entre las personas solían decir que la sonrisa de una persona hacia enamorar tal vez eso le sucedió se enamoró de un desconocido.

«_Enamorado de otro hombre por su sonrisa bastante increíble_». Soltó una risa con sólo pensarlo.

Rápidamente salió de sus pensamientos en cuanto la puerta de su coche se abrió por Claire. Dio un pequeño sobresalto de susto porque no esperaba que su hermana llegara tan rápido, miró a ver el reloj y eran alrededor de las 7:00 de la noche, la hora de salida del trabajo de Claire.

— ¿Otra vez en las nubes? — cuestionó Claire.

—No exactamente— replicó Chris—, Estaba distraído pensando en lo sucedido en el trabajo—mintió.

Claire rodó los ojos ante la mentira de su hermano.

—Seguiré creyendo en tu mentira— dijo Claire.

La menor subió al coche y ajusto su cinturón de seguridad. Por otro lado, Chris prendió el coche, al prender las luces pudo ver la silueta de aquel joven desconocido.

Tragó saliva.

Tuvo que aparecer en el momento menos oportuno ya que, estaba Claire a su lado. Maldecía varias veces en su cabeza hasta ignorar ese hecho, esté no era el día adecuado para hablar con el chico de la bufanda verde.

Comenzó a conducir para salir del estacionamiento subterráneo, mientras Claire enviaba mensajes de textos. No iba a hacer una escena con el fin de saber con quién estaba hablando su hermana, puesto que, no le convenía en estos momentos críticos. Giro hacia la derecha y su mente no dejaba de pensar en ese joven, una culpa comenzó a invadirlo por no haberle hablado y saber quién era el hombre que robó su corazón de esa manera.

—Chris, ¿te sucede algo? — Preguntó Claire—. Desde que subí al coche no me has hecho un pequeño interrogatorio como sueles hacerlo normalmente.

Joder, su hermana sospechaba de algo tenía que fingir y mentirle nuevamente no podía permitir que Claire se enterará de su reciente locura con otro hombre desconocido.

—Tuve un mal día en el trabajo— respondió Chris.

—No me digas, fue Jill.

Su hermana seguía creyendo que tenía problemas con Jill Valentine por diversas cuestiones desde que Chris terminó a la rubia por motivos personales, su vida se convirtió en un verdadero infierno pero, lamentablemente el día de hoy no se trataba de su compañera de trabajo sino por el joven desconocido, y nuevamente él estaba pensando en otro hombre ¿Cuándo terminaría de sentirse así? Tenía que hacer algo al respecto para no terminar muriendo literalmente un día de estos.

Chris solamente se limitó a mover la cabeza.

—Recuerda una mujer tarde en superar una ruptura— dijo Claire—, sé que han pasado tres meses desde su rompiendo y Jill debería superarlo ya porque terminará perdiendo su empleo.

—Lo entiendo fácilmente— dijo Chris—. Y por favor no me hagas recordar a Neil fue tu peor decisión.

Claire suspiró.

—Ni me lo menciones— afirmó Claire—. Dejemos de hablar de exparejas y tengo una noticia.

Chris miró de reojo a su hermana ante sus palabras. ¿Qué noticia le dirá? Esperaba no escuchar que Claire estaba embaraza de León, quien era su actual novio, además confiaba más en León que en otros hombres para que salieran con su hermana.

— ¿Cuál es la noticia?— le preguntó Chris.

—Tengo un nuevo compañero de trabajo— respondió Claire emocionada—. Ya no haré equipo con Neil en operativos sino con Piers Nivans, es un buen chico y atiende a todas mis órdenes ¿no es genial?

— ¿Quién demonios es Piers Nivans? — replicó Chris.

Claire se puso sería ante el comentario de su hermano.

—Es un joven de cabello castaño y ojos color avellana si hablamos de su físico — contestó Claire.

El corazón de Chris se detuvo con escuchar la descripción física del compañero de Claire todas las características eran idénticas al chico de la bufanda verde no podía creerlo que después de dos meses haya obtenido finalmente el nombre de ese joven, ahora solamente faltaba tener el segundo encuentro, lo cual no sería sencillo.

—No tienes de que preocuparte — siguió Claire—, él no pensará en invitarme a salir si es lo que te preocupa porque Piers es gay.

Freno bruscamente al escuchar eso y al darse cuenta que se pasaría una luz roja de la calle principal.

—Al fin escucharon mis plegarías— dijo Chris.

—Por dios, Chris ¿tanto así te preocupo? No puedo creerlo— comentó Claire un poco molesta.

Chris no respondió ante el comentario de su hermana. No quería tener una pequeña guerra ya que, normalmente solía perder en este año y no estaba de humor para tener una pelea.

El resto del trayecto hacia el apartamento donde vivían fue silencioso por la pequeña discusión, de hecho Chris no tenía ánimos de seguir hablando con su hermana lo único que le interesaba era acercarse a Piers Nivans, y tenía un punto muy a su favor la sexualidad del compañero de su hermana sería de mucha ayuda para lo que estaba tramando en sus pensamientos.

» «

**C**hris había madrugado al día siguiente para arreglarse. No dejaba de mirarse una y otra vez en el espejo que se encontraba en el baño de su habitación, aún seguía impactado por lo que, haría está mañana a pesar de estar bastante emocionado tenía miedo a ser rechazo por Piers todo podía suceder.

_«Basta en pensar negativo. Debó ser positivo y decir que Piers si aceptará mi invitación»_ Por última ocasión se miró al espejo y salió del baño. Hoy sería un día inolvidable.

— ¡Chris, deja de consumir esteroides y llévame al trabajo que ya es tarde! — gritó su hermana desde la cocina.

Puso los ojos en blanco.

— ¡No uso esteroides, Claire! — gritó Chris.

Salió de la habitación a toda prisa porque tenía alrededor de treinta minutos para llevar a Claire y con la congestión de tráfico que había a esta hora, le iba ser imposible llegar a tiempo para ver a Piers.

Ambos hermanos salieron del edificio a toda prisa. Chris tuvo que conducir a una velocidad elevada por las calles de la ciudad hasta llegar a la sede de Terra Save, por otro lado, Claire no le asustaba para nada la manera de conducir de su hermana dado que, León solía hacerlo también así que no se preocupaba en lo absoluto; bajo del coche sin despedirse de Chris.

Chris se recargo sobre el asiento y dio un suspiró. No veía por ningún lado a Piers ¿tendrá un diferente horario? Negativo puesto que, era compañero de trabajo de Claire.

De pronto, escuchó que tocaron el vidrió de la ventana de su coche. Enfoco su mirada hacia su lado derecho y pudo encontrarse con aquel joven que robó toda su atención desde hace dos meses. Sin dudarlo bajo el vidrió para hablar con Piers ya que, al parecer el joven trataba de decirle algo.

—Siento molestarlo — se disculpó Piers.

—No es ninguna molestia— comentó Chris rápidamente.

Un eleve sonrojo apareció en Piers.

—Quería invitarlo a tomar una taza de café algún día— dijo Piers directamente.

Chris estaba boquiabierto por la invitación del joven, la cual no iba a despreciar por ningún motivo era su oportunidad perfecta y todo estaba saliendo un poco a lo que pensó hace horas atrás.

—Aceptó tu invitación — dijo Chris.

Al parecer Piers se sorprendió por la respuesta positiva que había recibido. Y Chris no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad ya que, era el momento perfecto para ligarse aquel chico.

— ¿En serio? Me parece genial— exclamó Piers.

Chris asintió.

—Tú pones la fecha y hora— dijo Chris.

—Sería hoy después del trabajo— comentó Piers.

—Entonces pasó por ti.

Piers sonrió ante la respuesta obtenida. Ninguno de los dos imaginaba que sucedería esto, por lo tanto, quedaban satisfechos por cómo se dieron las cosas entre ellos dos.

—Nos vemos en la noche como a las siete— continúo diciendo el joven—, hasta luego.

Piers se despidió de una manera rápida al escuchar el timbre de su móvil. Dio la media vuelta, pero antes sin decirle su nombre a aquel hombre de ojos azules.

—He sido un grosero, no me dije mi nombre. Que tonto soy — replicó el joven—, me llamo Piers.

—Un placer conocerte, soy Chris— comentó.

De hecho, Christopher ya conocía el nombre del chico de la bufanda por medio de su hermana menor, quien le hizo el comentario sobre su nuevo compañero de trabajo.

» «

**E**l resto del día se le hizo eterno sus pensamientos iban enfocados hacía Piers Nivans y los diversos temas que podrían conversar en su primera cita, la cual posiblemente sería como amigos o quizás algo más Chris esperaba poder ser algo más que amigos.

Creía que tendría un inconveniente con Claire debido a que siempre la recogía después del trabajo, y en esta ocasión recibió un mensaje de ella diciéndole que no fuera a su trabajo ya que, León lo haría. Otro punto a su favor no tenía que darle explicaciones a Claire por la salida con Piers.

Justamente en este instante se ubicaba en el estacionamiento subterráneo. Sus manos sudaban de nervios. Podría decir que era la tercera ocasión que tenía una cita con otro hombre, un poco increíble parecía que cada cierta época se animaba a sacar esa parte de su sexualidad a la luz.

_«Deja de estar nervioso, lo único que harás es ahuyentar a Piers»_ hablando del Rey de Roma se aproximaba hacía su coche. Se miró por el retrovisor del coche y arreglo un poco su cabello ¿desde cuándo le preocupaba su apariencia? Realmente ya se hallaba enamorado profundamente. Una de las fases del proceso de enamoramiento para Chris le resultaba sencillo reconocerlas.

Por lo contrario, Piers se acercó al coche y tocó la ventana como lo hizo en su primer encuentro. El joven lucía unos jeans color negro, una camisa de botones color blanco y la bufanda verde que lo caracterizaba.

—Hola, _guapo— _saludo Piers al subir.

Christopher se sonrojó completamente con aquel saludo. No podía creerlo, nadie antes se le ocurrió llamarlo de esa manera, aunque si quería convertirse en el novio de Piers debía de irse acostumbrado a la personalidad del joven.

Antes de que Piers sospechara de su gran nerviosismo se limitó a saludarlo amablemente.

— ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? — preguntó Chris curiosamente.

Piers se limitó a coger oxigeno antes de pronunciar una sola palabra. Por otro lado, Chris sabía lo que significaba esa reacción lo vio días atrás en su hermana cuando Neil seguía suplicándole con regresar.

—Agotador— replicó Piers un poco cansado—, pero estuve pensando en lo bueno que sería mi noche—. ¿Cómo estuvo su día?

Piers Nivans aparentaba ser un joven con educación, amabilidad y un excelente pretendiente, sin embargo no se dejaría engañar tan fácilmente con los encantos que poseía el joven porque todo podría ser una actuación para después demostrar el verdadero rostro que se hallaba escondido.

—Excelente, solamente tuve un operativo en México— replicó Chris.

—Oh, ¿en que trabaja? — volvió a preguntar Piers.

Chris prendió el coche para partir al café que irán por la noche. Durante toda la tarde estuvo investigando con sus contactos una buen café para tener una cita, su pregunta tuvo que levantar sospechas entre sus compañero no obstante halló la forma de mentirles rotundamente.

—Trabajo en la BSAA—comentó Chris sin despegar su mirada del volante.

Piers quedó un poco sorprendido por la respuesta obtenida al parecer tenían un poco en común, ambos se dedicaban a lo mismo de una forma distinta por supuestamente.

—Debe ser difícil su trabajo entonces— siguió diciendo Piers.

—Analizando mi trabajo, no me resulta difícil después de años de experiencia—dijo Chris.

—Sino es indiscreción, ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva trabajando?— insistió Piers.

El chico de la bufanda verde tenía una enorme curiosidad por saber a lo que se dedicaba no lo podía culpar en lo absoluto puesto que, él tenía miles de preguntas por hacerle para obtener información sobre su vida.

—No me molesta las preguntas— afirmó Redfield—. Desde lo sucedido en _Raccoon City_. Es una larga historia que en otra ocasión me gustaría platicarte.

Piers sonrió.

—Ahora, dime sobre ti— comentó Chris.

Nuevamente el joven sonrió.

—Por un tiempo estuve en el ejército por tradición familiar— respondió Piers—, la razón de mi salida fue porque quería demostrar todo mi entrenamiento en una causa buena, y de hecho mande solicitud a la BSAA. Aunque, no fui aprobado para realizar el examen de admisión físico solamente hice el teórico, pero lo reprobé.

Chris pestaño varias veces ante las palabras de Piers. En ese le tocó aplicar los exámenes de teoría a los nuevos reclutas ya que, Barry se encontraba enfermo y no podía asistir así que, le asignaron ese pequeño trabajo.

Imposible, no podía ser el joven que llevó acordeón para hacer el examen teórico, realmente era el chico rebelde que maldecía varias ocasiones por ser descubierto haciendo trampa en la prueba. Además, en aquel día Piers lo llamó _monstruo despiadado _ por quitarle la oportunidad de ingresar.

Vaya, que ironía de la vida. Estaba a punto de tener una cita con el joven rebelde que golpeaba a los de seguridad y gritaba blasfemias.

—Tristemente, busque otra alternativa para no decepcionar a mi padre— comenzó a decir Piers nuevamente—. Mi padre al saber que mande solicitud a la BSAA se emocionó hasta el punto de decirle a sus amigos militares todos me dieron apoyo, pero lamentablemente no quede y decidí mandar solicitud a Terra Save.

Chris se hallaba apenando por lo sucedido hace meses atrás, ya que, también participio en la calificación de los exámenes.

—Ahí fui aceptado obviamente — siguió hablando Piers—. No me quejó por ser un agente de Terra Save porque tiene sus ventajas, no estoy arriesgando cada instante mi vida y mi madre se encuentra tranquila después del todo.

El joven había dicho una verdad ser un agente de Terra Save implicaba un poco menos de riesgo y normalmente no había muertes en cada una de sus misiones era extraño los casos en donde los agentes perdían la vida en una misión u operativo, sin embargo si se hacía una comparación la BSAA era todo lo contrario ahí debías de cuidarte a cada instante en las misiones.

—Cierto— dijo Chris finalmente.

No hallaba que decir en estos momentos. No podía arriesgarse y decirle "soy el sujeto que llamaste_ monstruo despiadado" _era mejor continuar sin revivir esa parte del pasado de ambos. Un nuevo comienzo sería está noche.

—En mi unidad todos terminan perdiendo la vida— replicó Chris—. No me agrada la idea de perder a seis hombres en una misión y he llegado hasta el punto de considerarlo como una maldición.

Piers soltó una carcajada.

—Vaya, de lo que me he salvado entonces— dijo Piers con una gran sonrisa.

Giró hacia la izquierda para estacionar el coche en el café. Había sido un camino cortó por la charla que estaban teniendo y cada instante se convertía en interesante. Al encontrar un estacionamiento disponible apagó el coche para bajar.

—Hemos llegado— se limitó a decir Chris.

—Fue rápido — dijo Piers.

Ambos hombres bajaron del coche, mientras caminaban seguían conversando de temas que tenían en común.

Entraron al café y no aparentaba estar lleno de gente como debía ser por un viernes en la noche, normalmente las personas acostumbran irse de antro a beber como si no hubiera un mañana. Buscaron una mesa para coger asiento y Piers eligió un lugar cercas de la ventana en donde tenían una hermosa vista de la luna con las estrellas. Cuando cogieron asiento una mesera apareció con dos cartas de menús y le dieron las gracias.

— ¿No quisieras intentar de nuevo en enviar solicitud? — preguntó Chris.

Piers dejó de leer el menú para enfocar su mirada hacía él.

—No me gustaría volver ahí— replicó Piers—. Fui tratado como basura cuando ese monstruo despiadado me pillo con un acordeón.

Aún seguía recordando ese día a pesar del tiempo que pasó desde incidente. Nadie había vuelto hablar de eso hasta ahora que Piers hace mención como le gustaría dejarlo atrás en el pasado donde debería ser y así evitar tener un conflicto con el joven.

— ¿Por qué el acordeón? Pudiste usar el cerebro — comentó Chris.

Piers suspiró.

—Sinceramente no he estudie para nada— afirmó el joven—, mi hermana me hizo la sugerencia ya que, es su técnica de salvación en los parciales en la universidad y su carrera es complicada. Y por estúpido le hice caso confiándome de que nadie me descubriría.

Chris quería que la tierra se lo comiera en este instante. Si, tan solo se hubiera hecho de la vista gorda Piers formara parte de su equipo de trabajo y tuvieran mejor contacto, aunque las cosas pudieron ser diferentes porque el joven agente parecía tener cierto odio hacía el hombre que le destruyo su sueño amado.

—Lo siento, me molesta recordar ese hecho— se disculpó Piers—. Explícame tu historia de ingreso.

Simplemente Piers era un novato por no haberlo reconocido porque estaba saliendo con uno de fundadores de la BSAA.

—De hecho, soy uno de los fundadores de la BSAA— dijo Chris seriamente.

Piers abrió los ojos como dos platos ante la respuesta. Antes de que dijera una queja al respecto llegó la mesera para coger el pedido de ambos, Piers opto por pedir bagel de jamón con un chocolate caliente, mientras tanto Chris pidió un café clásico con una rebanada de pastel. La mesera anoto el pedido y se llevó los menús.

Nuevamente el joven enfoco su mirada hacía Chris para seguir quejándose de la BSAA o eso creía hacer.

— ¿Es broma verdad? — cuestionó Piers.

Chris se limitó a mover la cabeza en negación. Para comprar que todo era cierto, sacó su placa de agente para mostrarle al joven que era verdad sus palabras.

—Imposible que esté teniendo una cita con el capitán de la BSAA— murmuro Piers mirando la placa y la credencial—. Ahora tiene sentido.

— ¿Qué tiene sentido? — cuestionó Chris.

—Por eso puedes hacer lo que quieras en tu horario — dijo Piers—. Vas por Claire, le llevas las cosas que olvida en casa y obviamente la sigues sobreprotegiendo.

Chris alzó una ceja.

Parecía que Piers tenía bastante información sobre él y ¿cómo pudo ser posible? Tal vez fue su hermana que hablaba mucho de él haciendo quejas como solía hacerlo con León, Moira y Sherry.

—Sí y porque me preocupaba es mi única familia— dijo Chris.

—Lo sé, Claire me lo ha dicho todo— comentó Piers.

— ¿Ella sabe de la salida?

Piers asintió con la cabeza.

Increíble, su hermana le estaba haciendo de cupido para mantenerlo ocupado, mientras Claire hacía sus pendientes tranquilamente sin ninguna molestia familiar. Ok, no iba a ocasionar una tercera guerra mundial en su casa por la idea de su hermana, además ella era la única que sabía sobre su bisexualidad. Todo se hallaba bajo control aparentemente.

—Tu secreto está a salvo, Chris— dijo Piers con una ligera sonrisa.

Se llevó una mano hacia su rostro, seguía impactado por las palabras de Piers porque él sabía sobre su sexualidad, y comprendía porque quiso invitarlo a salir por la noche solamente deseaba que no fuera un plan maquiavélico de Claire y León para distraerlo.

La mesera regreso con el pedido que hicieron. Puso la comida sobre la mesa y se despidió de ambos hombres.

— ¿Quién carajos te lo dijo? — exigió saber Chris.

—Su hermana, Capitán— argumentó Piers.

Maldición, en cuanto regresará a casa iba a tener un enfrentamiento con su hermana por haberle dado esa información privada a Piers de su sexualidad ¿Cómo pudo ser posible? Obviamente porque quería mantenerlo ocupado ya que, cuando salía con Jill vivía distraído por atender a su exnovia hasta el punto de descuidar a su hermana en manos de León.

—En primer lugar no me llames Capitán porque no soy tu superior, segundo dime solamente Chris y por último ¿Por qué rayos mi hermana te dijo eso?— dijo irritado Chris.

Piers dio un sorbo a su chocolate caliente antes de seguir respondiendo con el interrogatorio de Redfield. Se podía observar que el joven estaba calmado sin generar ningún conflicto y al parecer si le importaba obtener un noviazgo con Chris.

—Yo se lo pregunte— menciono Piers—. Desde el primer momento que lo miré sentí un flechazo, sé que no debo de decir eso en la primera cita porque todo se puede estropear o mejor dicho irse al carajo, pero sentí atracción hacia usted.

Un silenció invadió la atmosfera del sitió.

Chris no sabía que decir lo mismo le sucedió cuando lo miró por segunda vez sin saber que se trataba del joven rebelde de la Academia. Al parecer estaban en la misma sintonía, ambos iban a ser correspondidos de la misma forma, eso le alegraba el corazón sería feliz a lado del chico de la bufanda verde después del todo.

Cuando regresará a casa no haría ningún drama referente hacia la plática que mantuvo Claire hacia su posible pretendiente y porque su plan salió como lo pensó en parte.

Por otro lado, Piers lucía apenado y sonrojado por su confesión nunca antes se le había confesado a alguien. Siempre esperaba que su cita lo hiciera, pero este día fue diferente.

—L-lo siento no debí de haberlo dicho— se disculpó Piers apenado. Se levantó de la silla y sacó unos billetes para pagar lo que ordeno, no obstante fue detenido por Chris para que no se alejara de él una vez más. No estaba dispuesto a perder la perfecta oportunidad que tenía enfrente—. Capitán, ¿podría soltarme?

—No lo haré— informó Chris.

Piers no tuvo otra alternativa que seguir en el café antes de que llamaran la policía por acoso sexual. Ambos quedaron de frente nuevamente y ninguno de los dos habló.

—No eres el único—animó Chris—. De hecho, no puedo sacarte de mis pensamientos desde que te miré por primera vez hasta el punto de volverme un posible acosador por volverte a ver.

Piers no sabía que responder en esta situación. Parecía una verdadera locura está noche, y no pudo evitar alegrarse por escuchar esas palabras su corazón sería correspondido de una buena forma con alguien.

—Piers, te quiero— confesó Chris.

Un sonrojo invadió el rostro de Piers ante esa confesión.

—Y-yo también— tartamudeo Piers—. Pero, primero quiero conocerte bien antes de cometer la mayor locura de mi vida. ¿Qué edad tienes?

Chris bebió su café clásico antes de decir su edad. Honestamente a lado de Piers se sentía un dinosaurio y muchas personas lo juzgarían por salir con alguien bastante menor que él. Era lo de menos el ser juzgado, lo único que anhelaba era estar con Piers.

—Treinta seis años— comentó Chris.

Nivans por poco se ahogaba con el chocolate caliente al escuchar la edad de Chris le sorprendido demasiado saberlo es más no le importaba que fuera mayor su posible novio. Prefería salir con alguien con bastante madurez para hacer de la relación un poco más duradera en base a sus experiencias obtenidas en el pasado.

—Genial— replicó Piers emocionado—. Te va a sorprender mi edad por completo, tengo veintiún años.

Carajo, estaba saliendo con alguien menor que él. En verdad si era mucha la diferencia de edad le preocupaba bastante porque se trataban de al menos quince años de diferencia y decían que no debía ser mucha la diferencia de edad por los problemas que se podrían tener.

—Capitán… digo Chris. No te preocupes— dijo Piers—. Cuando tenía apenas diecisiete años salía con alguien de cuarenta años. Para mí no es ningún problema de edad.

Vale, sólo se dejaría llevar en esta ocasión porque realmente enloquecía por ese muchacho tan joven. De hecho, no veía ningún problema hasta el momento, ambos trabajaban en organizaciones diferentes así que, nadie hará comentarios al respecto más que los desconocidos.

—Estoy dispuesto a salir contigo— balbuceo Chris.

Piers quería saltar de la emoción por la victoria obtenida en esta noche, sin embargo se resistió hacerlo para no hacer un escándalo y no llamar la atención de las personas del lugar.

Los siguientes minutos fueron de charla sobre sus vidas como datos curiosos y personales, mientras bebían una taza de café o en el caso de Piers era de chocolate en ningún segundo dejaban de hablar sobre temas de bioterrorismo, pasatiempos, gustos y un poco de su vida diaria.

Parecían entretenidos por su compañía mutua. Ningún de los dos quería despedirse, les agradaba estar juntos a pesar de que era su primera cita todo resultaba como los dos lo planearon al comienzo.

Risas escapaban de sus bocas por la anécdota graciosa que contaba Piers. Para ser un joven de veintiún años le habían sucedido muchas cosas en su corta vida, y estaba lleno de experiencias por el ejecito. Con sólo recordar que el monstruo despiadado arruinó su sueño de ingresar a la BSAA no le hacía gracia porque lo invadía la culpa por haberlo pillado con el acordeón y cumplió con una regla establecida en el reglamento de los reclutas.

La mesera del café se acercó hacía ellos con la finalidad de informarlas que estaban a punto de cerrar. Ambos lucían sorprendidos porque eran alrededor de las once de la noche tantas horas pasaron conversando para perder la noción del tiempo. Chris pagó la cuenta de su primera cita y salieron del café, mientras seguían con la misma charla.

—Vaya, es tarde no puedo creerlo— dijo Piers al subir al coche de Chris.

—Lo sé, mi ventaja es que mañana tengo el día libre— dijo Chris.

—Yo tengo trabajo, pero puedo levantarme temprano sino inventaré una excusa para faltar.

» «

**A**pagó el coche enfrente de una casa color café con reja blanca. Piers lucía nervioso antes de bajar del coche y no paraba de mirar la puerta principal aunado a que todas luces de su casa estaban encendidas completamente. Era como si algo le preocupaba en lo absoluto.

— ¿Sucede algo? —cuestionó Chris.

—No y sí— respondió Piers—. Posiblemente mi padre me esté esperando enojado porque he llegado un poco tarde, él me pidió llegar a las nueve. Es entendible su preocupación por que en estos días han estado matando a gente perteneciente de la comunidad LGBT.

—Lo siento por no fijarme en la hora— se disculpó Chris.

Piers le dedicó una sonrisa de agradecimiento por la cita de larga duración. Le gustaba estar a su lado a pesar de la gran diferencia de edad que tenían. Se despidió de Chris con un ligero beso en el cachete y bajo con la misma sonrisa.

Por otro lado, Chris se hallaba encantando con el joven. Esperó unos minutos para ver a Piers entrar a su casa y vio que la puerta se abrió por un hombre canoso y sostenía una _Samurai Edge _en verdad el padre de Piers se preocupaba mucho por su hijo. Pudo observar como Piers empujaba a su padre hacía adentro y ambos terminaron entrando.

Una ligera risa escapo de su boca con dicha escena.

Su noche fue una de las mejores después de dos meses conoció al chico de la bufanda verde y pudo hacer un clic en su corazón. Debía de agradecerle a Claire por la pequeña ayuda recibida porque sin ella no hubiera logrado obtenido el número de Piers y mucho menos una cita así en un café.

¿Quién lo diría? El chico de la bufanda verde resulto ser el rebelde malhumorado de un incidente de hace unos cuantos meses atrás en las instalaciones de la Academia, sin embargo ese chico tenía un nombre y era Piers Nivans, un joven de veintiún años que aparentaba ser gracioso, educado y rebelde. Merecía una oportunidad y obviamente se la daría más adelante.


End file.
